Longmire: Ghosts
by burog25c
Summary: With the help of Cady, Vic confronts the ghost of her lost child


Longmire: Ghost

Walt held the new cell phone to his ear. "Yeah Punk… I just want you to know…. Vic and I…" his voice trailed off

"Dad? You do realize that you and Vic are the only two people in Abasaroka who DON'T think it already?" Cady pulled her phone away to look at the facts imprinted on her screen: The call was from Walt Longmire, on a cell phone. It felt good. Vic had gotten her father to do something none of them did, and she had to admit to herself that it felt good to know her father wasn't hiding things.

"Punk?" Walt said, worrying about what he'd hear from Cady. He reached up to rub his chin and try to take the few moments to figure out what he'd say. It took him by surprise when Cady said "I get it dad. I wasn't lying. You and Vic are literally the ONLY two people in Durant or Absaroka who don't already GET IT!".

Again, Walt took the phone away from his ear. He took a deep breath and replaced it to his ear. "I'm not trying to replace your mother. Don't…." he trailed off, having to take another breath.

"I know Daddy. And no, Vic isn't Mom, but… I've never seen you smile or sound so happy as I have the last few days. I just… Vic is good for you, and there's… God Damnit ALL! For some reason I feel she needs it too."

"Punk? She needs … No, it's her story and if you get a chance to talk to her…." Walt lowered his head and took a deep breath, then another.

"Dad? What happened? Tell me?"

"It's her story. She has to be the one. I can't…" Walt trailed off. When Cady replied "Is it that bad Dad?" the only thing he could do was sigh heavily and nod his head.

"Dad Is she at the cabin?" Cady asked, knowing that whatever her father was trying to hide was something that hurt Vic in ways she couldn't understand. "Will she…. "

Walt looked around and replied, "I don't know if she will, but maybe you can stop by the house and talk to her? I think she needs more than me." Walt looked at his phone and hit the End Call button. He knew that Vic had to tell her own story, and he reached up to wipe the tears from his eyes. Vic COULD tell her own story and he wanted her to, he also wanted Cady to know. He looked up, and for just a second, he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever known chasing his beautiful daughter through the woods. He heard the soft hoot of an owl and wondered.

Cady Longmire drove to her father's cabin. When she got out of her car, she wasn't surprised to see Victoria Moretti.

"Mmmm" Vic began, "your dad and i…"

Cady laughed. "He told me. I just want to say thanks for making him laugh and smile again. But he also said there was something…" Cady trailed off, unsure of how to go forward. Thankfully Vic opened the door and walked over to the couch.

Vic sat down, her elbows on her thighs, her palms propping up her chin. Cady followed her in and sat down on the other side of the couch, feeling that Vid wanted to tell her something, but also realizing she needed her own space and time.

" You remember when I got shot a few weeks back?" Vic asked. Looking over, she saw Cady nod… so much like her father.

Vic took a deep breath. "I was pregnant then. I lost a lot of blood and…" her voice trailed off. She took a deep breath and tried to continue… "I… I…".

Cady didn't need to hear more. She knew What Vic wanted to say. Unconsciously she started stroking Vic's back, then in a gesture her mother would have down, she reached up and started to twirl a lock of Victoria's hair around her fingers.

Vic curled into a ball. She didn't want to confront the loss of her child. She didn't care if Eammon or Travis was the father. All she wanted was respite from the pain.

When Cady pulled her head over into her lap, Vic felt like her mother Lena was there for just a few minutes. Lena had played with her hair just as Cady was doing.

Cady looked down at Vic. "A friend who lost lots of his family years ago told me something. When you stop missing them, or smiling at memories of them, or crying… You've lost who YOU are."

"I feel her" Vic mumbled. "Martha… She's judging me somehow."

Cady laughed, part sadness and part joy. "Trust me, Mom would LOVE you. You've tamed my dad".

Cady Longmire continued, "You don't have to replace my mother. Hell… You're the ONLY person I know who can make him carry a cell phone and give up being sheriff."

Vic sat up, wiping her eyes with her forefingers. "I was ready to kill myself. But… I couldn't do that to your father…. Walt has had too much….".

It took a moment for Cady to understand what Vic was telling her, but when she did, she pulled Vic closer, resting her chin on top of her head. "Dad isn't the only person who'd miss you."

In the distance, both heard an owl hoot softly. Both knew it wasn't for someone who'd die, it was a message that a dark time in life had died, and both of the young women, and that one old man they both loved, could move on… be a family, be friends… Just be alive.


End file.
